


Brienne Will You Come And Help Me In The Bath?

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Time Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has a little trouble in the bath and asks Brienne for help.</p><p>Written for the Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.<br/>Day four - One scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brienne Will You Come And Help Me In The Bath?

“Wench you’re going to have to come and help me in here! You can’t leave an invalid to take a bath alone you know!”

Brienne was stood outside the bathroom door, waiting in case she heard the telltale noises of a fall. “Call me my actual name and I might consider helping you”

“Fine. Brienne will you come and help me in the bath? Pretty please?” Even through the bathroom door Brienne could imagine the smirk on his face.

Brienne pushed open the door slowly and entered the small bathroom, pushing the door to a close once she was inside. “You seriously don’t expect me to…to wash you do you?”

“Bri, I’ve got one broken hand and my left one is useless. Plus the fact I feel like I’m about to faint any moment” She looked at him then and saw the helplessness in his green eyes. “I could have asked someone else but…I trust you”

“Okay fine just…don’t expect me to wash anything below the waist” A violent blush appeared on her face, spreading like wildfire. She knelt on the floor next to the bath and took the body scrubber from Jaime’s supposedly useless left hand. _Thank the gods I’m not wearing a white t-shirt,_ she thought, _he would have had a field day._

“Aw what a shame wench, I was looking forward to that part” She saw a familiar glint reappear in his green eyes as he shot her a wink.

Brienne grabbed his shower gel and squirted a fair amount onto the scrubber. She began to wash his back, careful of the bruises already forming there. “These look painful, they really hurt you Jaime”

“Hmm…” He turned round at the sound of his name on her lips, “I think that was the plan Bri”

“Oh sorry, I just don’t get why they’d beat a uni student black and blue. From what you said they were like what? Twice our age?” She picked up his left arm and started to wash it. Once it was clean, she moved to wash his chest, mindful not to catch his eye or let her hands roam too low. She was all set to move onto his right arm when she felt him slump in her arm, growing heavier.

“Jaime? Jaime can you hear me?” She tapped his face lightly as if to rouse him. “Oh gods, I can’t leave you in here” She was thinking aloud, and only once solution came to her mind. _I’m going to have to lift him out._

With Jaime still a dead weight in her arms, she lifted him from the bath. _It’s a good thing I’m strong._ She sat him on the floor with his back up against the bath; the left a hand on his chest to keep him upright while she snatched a towel from the radiator. Wrapping the towel around him, she quickly and carefully began to dry him. She had never seen Jaime naked before, why would she have? After all they were just friends, just roommates. She averted her eyes as much as possible, but it couldn’t be helped when it came to dressing him.

The top half was the easy part. Brienne pulled Jaime’s t-shirt over his head, the odd droplet of water escaping his long hair and wetting his collar. The bottom half was not so simple. By the time she had got his boxers on her worry began to grow. She didn’t know how long it had been since he fainted. Once he was fully dressed, for the first time since this began, Brienne stood and opened the door. Picking up Jaime once again, much like a groom would carry his bride; Brienne walked Jaime to his room.

“Bri…Brienne?” His voice was faint; she was only able to hear him because of how close she was.

“It’s okay Jaime, you fainted that’s all” They were inside his room now and Brienne set him down softly on his bed. She went to leave, not wanting to mention what had happened.

“Wait…did you dress me?” He saw a familiar blush start to grow on her cheeks, creeping down her neck. “See anything you like wench?” She saw his smirk and he winked at her.

 _Yes, I saw absolutely everything and I want it all_ , she thought. “Oh shut up Lannister!”


End file.
